The Best Part of Fighting
by HyzenthlayHazel
Summary: Nick undermines Liv's interrogation technique, and things get a bit...heated.


A/N - this is for my Bansaro-shippin' sistas on twitter, though I am a Bensidy girl at heart. This is my first fic attempt, so bear that in mind when reading. I got an idea from a twitter conversation and ran with it. Usual disclaimers apply, I don't own any of the characters. Hope you enjoy it.

As soon as they entered the cribs Liv slammed the door and whirled around to face her partner rage burning in her eyes, "Don't ever do that again."

Amaro scoffed incredulously, "Excuse me for having your back. That guy was about to jump you."

"I can handle myself Nick. I don't need you to step in. I had him just where I wanted him when you decided grab him and slam him against a wall. You undermined me." She was seething at this point, stepping closer to him with each word.

Nick shook his head in irritation, "Well Liv, maybe if you hadn't gotten him all worked up by showing off your assets", motioning to her low-cut top, "I wouldn't have had to 'step in'."

"Excuse me?!", Liv was furious now, if looks could kill, Nick knew he would be a goner.

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, he knew he'd gone too far with that comment, but his foolish jealousy had gotten the better of him - he couldn't deny that he'd felt it as he watched his partner leaning seductively over the interrogation table, shamelessly flirting with that scumbag to get him to slip up. "Look Liv, I made a judgement call - if I hadn't grabbed him when I did, he would have pinned you to that table"

She took a step back from him and crossed her arms, which only served to push her breasts up further, as Nick couldn't help but notice. "So now I'm incompetent? Nice to know that you think my only skill is showing off my goods"

"That's not what I meant Liv, I-"

"You think I'd let him pin me?" she cut him off, trying not to sound as offended as she felt.

"He was ex military, Liv! You think you could stop him?", Nick threw his hands up, he was exasperated at this point. He'd only wanted to protect her, and it was backfiring in a big way.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and took another step toward him, this time in a slow and controlled manner, "You're ex military Nick. Do you think _you_ could pin me?", she challenged

Nick raised an eyebrow at that, shaking his head, trying to resist the imagery that her comment had elicited in his mind, "Liv, come on."

She stood her ground, "No _partner_, you don't think I can take care of myself? You try it. See if you can pin me."

When he didn't make a move she took another step toward him, placing her hands on his chest and shoving lightly, "Come on Amaro, you're the big man, show me what you've got" she went to shove him again but he grabbed her wrists and spun her around, pinning her to the wall, causing her to gasp. She had intended to fight him and break free, and they both knew she could have, but something happened when he took hold of her wrists. They'd both felt it, and now they just stood there, awkwardly, him holding her against the wall by her wrists, both of them breathing heavily. Nick's eyes traveled from Liv's eyes, to her lips, it wasn't until he caught himself eyeing her breasts, now heaving with every breath she took, that he finally forced himself to regain some composure. He let go of her wrists and made a move to step back, but Liv grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her, pressing her lips to his hungrily. Nick returned the kiss enthusiastically, groaning as he felt her running her hands over the muscles on his chest. As their kiss became more heated, his own hands seemed to move of their own accord, sliding down her slim waist, then around to cup her firm ass, causing both of them to moan appreciatively. He could feel his pants getting tighter, and he knew he should stop before they'd gone too far, or at least make sure she really wanted this, but he just couldn't bring himself to pull back from her. He'd wanted her for so long, and he was afraid that if he stopped kissing her, even for a moment, that she'd come to her senses and walk away from him, and he'd never have her like this again. He just couldn't risk that; he needed her at this point. Their former rage turning to lust, they were frantic, frenzied and almost violent, biting at each other's lips and roughly grabbing at body parts. Before either of them knew it they were yanking desperately at clothing until he was left in his boxers and Liv was in her blue lace bra and panties. Finally he paused for a moment, taking a deep breath and looking her over.

"God Liv", he breathed. He'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life; there was a slight sheen of sweat on her skin, making it glow in the dim lighting of the cribs and her eyes looked at him imploringly, like she was trying to figure out why he'd stopped.

"Nick…" she started, looking down at her body self-consciously.

He lunged forward and was back on her before she could complete her sentence, weaving his fingers into her silky hair as his mouth explored the soft skin of her neck. She whimpered softly, feeling his erection jutting into her thigh, and he reached behind her to unfasten her bra, moving slightly back to watch her as he pulled it down her arms and tossed it aside. She blushed under his stare and reached up to cover herself, but he grabbed her hands, pinning them to the wall once more before sliding his hands down her arms to her full breasts, palming them roughly.

"You're so fucking hot Liv", he murmured as he leaned in to tease one of her nipples with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and suckling harshly.

Olivia bit her lip to keep from crying out and ran her fingers through his short hair. Her ragged breathing faltered when she felt Nick's mouth move from her breasts down her body. He ran his tongue down the soft skin of abdomen, his hands trailing in the wake of his mouth. Olivia felt like her skin was on fire. She'd never been more turned on in her life than she was in that moment, with her sexy cuban partner. She was so fucked. Before she could explore that thought further, she felt Nick tugging at her panties. Her eyes shot to his and he smirked up at her as he slid them down her long, smooth legs, throwing them to the floor once she'd stepped out of them. Liv felt a flush of warmth spread across her chest and up her neck, a mixture of anticipation, arousal and embarrassment at the fact that she was completely nude in the cribs with her partner crouching between her legs. She let out a shuddery breath and closed her eyes, tilting her head toward the ceiling, trying to compose herself, but Nick was having none of it. He grabbed one of her hands, "Look at me Liv"

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and brought her gaze back to his.

"Te quiero" he gave her a cocky grin and ducked his head between her thighs, slipping his tongue between her folds and licking from her opening to her clit and then back before dipping his tongue inside her.

Olivia whimpered loudly, gripping his shoulders to keep herself steady as she spread her legs wider to give him better access. Nick moaned against her as he tasted her and she nearly came right then in his mouth. Knowing she was right on the edge, she pushed him back. He licked his lips and looked up at her, not sure why she'd pushed him away.

"Come here", she beckoned, pulling him back up to her. She kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his lips, and then shoved him backward toward one of the bunks. She'd been passive for long enough. She needed to take control. Once she had him down on the mattress, she yanked his boxers down harshly, causing him to hiss as they caught on his engorged member.

"Easy Liv!" he chuckled, nervously. She shot him a look, tossing the boxers over her shoulder and leaning down to run her tongue along his length, taking him in her mouth just long enough to tease him before moving on top of him.

"Jesus Liv" he intoned, watching as she slid up his body until they were face to face. She smiled at him deviously, grabbing his hands and holding them above his head, much as he had hers earlier and kissed him softly before sitting up and sliding herself onto his achingly hard erection. They both groaned at the new contact, and Liv began slowly rocking her hips almost immediately, feeling herself stretch as he thrust up to meet her movements.

Nick watched her, entranced, as she rode him, her head thrown back in pleasure and her perfect breasts bouncing with each movement she made. His rough hands slid up her body to cup her breasts before wrapping around her waist, and pulling her into his lap as he leaned up and flipped them over, earning him a sharp gasp from Olivia. She was so tight and wet and sexy, he knew he wasn't going to last long, and he reached down, seeking her clit with his fingertips and rubbing her frantically as he slammed into her.

"Uhhhn, Nick!" Olivia moaned

He leaned in and bit gently at her neck and Liv felt herself snap, coming hard around him and spurring him to an intense release seconds later.

Nick collapsed on top of her and for several long moments they both just lie there, panting heavily and recovering from their heated lovemaking.

Suddenly Nick chuckled, breaking the silence that had filled the room.

"What?" Liv questioned, craning her neck to make eye contact

"Remind me to piss you off more often."


End file.
